


Old scars can still hurt

by diasthedeathknight



Series: Mates and other stuff [4]
Category: Warframe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 03:44:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17952974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diasthedeathknight/pseuds/diasthedeathknight
Summary: Ordan, once the Cephalon Ordis, now the Advisor of the Tenno, comforts a young Operator who tells him about his fears and feelings.





	Old scars can still hurt

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my motherlanguage and so I'm sorry if there are any typos or grammar issues/mistakes. I try my best at writing those stories^^

With a deep sigh he looks down on his hands and then up at the mercenary, that was sitting in front of him.  
"What's wrong Malik?", he tilts his head and looks at him with his single blue eye.  
The Operator takes a deep breath and then he clenches his hand into a fist. "I just can't stand it! That she would...would use us! She has used us, Ordan! The whole Tenno! We were only a pawn in her plans! So she could weaken the origin system!", tears start to run down his cheeks.  
"It's just hard to accept that we were betrayed by her...", his voice trembles and then breaks.  
Ordis sighs and then the mercenary and now advisor of the Tenno stands up and walks over to the crying Operator. His voice is soft as he begins to speak to the young man.  
"I know it is hard, but crying won't do anything now, Malik. It won't bring her back and you might have to consider that you need to kill her. That was the reason you freed me, right? So that you have another advisor that can guide you through your missions just like she did", he sits down next to him and lays an arm around his waist.

Malik looks up to him and his golden eyes are filled with tears.  
"It hurts...it feels like my heart is being torn apart by some creature that has hot claws", he whispers and the warrior pulls him into a tight hug. The Operator whines and then starts to cry again, but unlike the last time, he now has someone to keep him company and to calm him down. And he is grateful that Ordan is here for him.  
The mercenary holds him close to his chest, his single blue eye is closed and he tries his best to emit a calming aura for the young man.  
"Shhhh....let it all out. It isn't good when you keep all your feelings for yourself and don't let them out. That's like not caring for a pet eventually, it will go wild and hurt you. Just like your feelings will hurt you when you're suppressing them. So let them all out, just cry", he softly whispers to him, stroking his back with slow calm movements of the hand.  
"Thank you for being here Ordan...I...I really wouldn't know what to do and...I don't have anyone who...who could calm me down as you do", the gold-eyed young man then whimpers.  
"That's the least I could do for you, Malik", Ordan then answers and smiles softly.  
"And you know that it is always better to have someone by your side when you're crying. You will feel a lot better afterward compared to when you would cry all alone. Then you feel like shit afterward. But when someone is there to hold you and to comfort you? It's a lot better"  
"You seem to have talked a lot with Sidka lately", Malik says with a small smile on his lips.  
Ordan laughs weak and then nods.  
"Yes I have, he might just be another Operator but he thinks a lot about fusing with his Hydroid Prime and so he keeps coming to me and asking me about it", he then answers him and takes a deep breath.  
"He hates his own body so much...he literally never leaves his transference chair for anything and I'm worried about him"

"Ordan, I'm pretty sure you'll find a solution for that. And even if he fuses with his Warframe than what is the downside? With Umbra we have someone that can slay Sentients and even when you are permanently fused with a Warframe you still can use your Void powers. A Limbo Prime recently discovered that and then told me about it. Though I would never fuse with a Warframe because I love my own body too much...and being able to cry. That I would really miss the most. And being able to do that", he lifts his head and then places a kiss on the warm lips of the mercenary.  
The blue eye of Ordan widens and then he returns the kiss, enjoys the warmth that raises in his chest.  
As they part the cheeks of the Operator have a slight red coloration and he smiles softly.  
"I've always wanted to do that...", he then whispers and the former mercenary chuckles.  
"And I wanted to do that for a long time too"

With a swift movement, he pins the young man on the mattress and looks deep into his golden eyes. Malik gasps as a hand trails down his neck and rests on his shoulder, the blue eye looks at his body in adoration.  
Then he narrows his brow and asks: "How old are you?"  
Malik blinks and then it clicks and his cheeks turn into a bright red before he turns his head away, slightly embarrassed.  
"I'm...20...", he then answers and Ordan sighs deeply before he leans down to the Operator.  
"If you don't want this then it's-", he gasps as a knee finds it's way into his groin and presses against the bulge.  
"Does this feel like I don't want to have sex?", Malik asks him and now it's Ordans turn to blush.  
"No, it doesn't feel like it", he then answers the question and a smile appears on Malik's black lips.  
Suddenly he frees himself from the grip Ordan had his hands in and then the former mercenary finds himself on the back, with Malik sitting on his stomach.  
"W-What are you-?", a low groan escapes him as the slender young man grinds his ass against the bulge, his eyes spark with bliss and lust.

 

They end up cuddling in the bed afterward, Malik's slender hands trailing over the countless scars that Ordans body has.  
"Do they hurt?", he then asks him and the advisor of the Tenno smiles weakly.  
"Sometimes they do. But it's better when I'm relaxed and right now I'm really relaxed", he says and looks over to the Operator, before he cups his head in his hands and presses a soft kiss on the lips of the young man.  
And I'm grateful for that"  
Malik blushes and then looks away from Ordan, strange warmth blossoms in his chest and it feels like something is melting his heart.  
He should really tell Ordan that he loves him.  
"I love you too"  
Malik freezes and then looks at the advisor, who grins wide and then hugs him tight.  
"Did I just?"  
"Yes you did", Ordan confirmed it and the Operator blushes even more.  
"And there is nothing to be ashamed about, love isn't something you can't control"  
"You should really stop hanging out with Sidka that much", Malik grumbles and Ordan laughs amused.  
"Jealous?", he then asks with a smirk and Malik answers with a smile on his face: "No. He hasn't your heart. And I promise to keep it safe"  
"Now you're the one who talks strangely!"

 

With a smile on his face, he leans back and exhales deep. He might be the man in the wall but even he couldn't stand those two lovebirds circling around each other and avoiding the literal Eidolon in the room. A bit void energy can not only cause some serious damage to a Sentient but it also could be used to make one speak openly about their thoughts.


End file.
